Same Difference: Returning home
by Vampirerex1
Summary: Sequel to Same Difference. Emily Francis is alone in the world, living with Hammerhead sharks, she's found she can live both on land and in the sea. Full sum inside R&R please? Maccus/OC
1. Prologue

**Author:** Vampirerex1  
><strong>Category:<strong> Movies - Pirates Of The Caribbean  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own POTC, just this OC and some of the plot (The rest of it belongs to the writers of POTC)  
><strong>Genre(s): <strong>Romance/Suspense  
><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>Maccus/OC  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Emily Francis is alone in the world, living with Hammerhead sharks, she's found she can live both on land and in the sea. But what happens when she meets Maccus again, who is the boy with her, and how will Maccus adapt to Family life? Rated M for later chapters  
><strong>Title: <strong>Same Difference: Returning home  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Mild Language

**Prologue:**

**_TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY, PLEASE READ SAME DIFFERENCE BEFORE THIS ONE...THANK YOU!_**

I used to think this was all just a fantastical dream, that I had been in a coma, for the whole time I'd been here, and that soon, I was going to wake up, and find that I was in a hospital bed, wrapped in tubes and listening to the rhythmatic _beep...beep...beep_ of heart monitors. But as the years drew on, I began to notice, that this wasn't a dream at all, because if it was, then I wouldn't be alone right now, and I would have been able to have sex with Maccus, and not get pregnant. But here I am, a Twenty Eight year old woman, in a Seventeen year old's body, with a Nine and a half year old son, and I'm living with Hammerheads.

The more I think about it, the more I realise...I'm blessed in a way. And each and every day I live here, I thank whatever god that's up there, in the sky, for giving me the most wonderful thing any person could ever have. I have a wonderful life, living both on land, and in the ocean, and I have the most wonderful blessing I have ever had...I have a beautiful son. I don't regret sleeping with Maccus, I do regret running afterwards. I love him so much, and I've missed him a lot, but I was just so scared of what Jones would do to me.

But now I'm wondering if running was a bad idea, I admit, I ran from my own punishment, and let Maccus take it all, and that was selfish, but...it can't be changed now. Life is what it is, and I have to make the most of what my life has thrown at me. I can't say that I haven't wished that I could go home many times, but then I find myself thinking...If I had gone home, then I wouldn't have met Kalen, and also made a very good friend. I also, wouldn't have made myself a new family.

In all, I don't think my life has ever been as exciting as this, I'm where I want to be, and I am loving my life. The ocean here, is so darn clear, you can look into it from the surface, and see right to the bottom, well, you can in the shallows, in the deep, it's a lot harder. You can see so far, then it just goes black. To be honest, when I gave birth to Toby...I made him go up to the surface to breathe, because I didn't know that because of my gene change, he would be able to breathe underwater too.

It wasn't until he was five years old, that I realised, he could breathe under the water, and he could be with our family. At first, the hammerheads where wary of him, until they noticed it was my scent that he had on him, then they accepted him into the family. We have a routine worked out, we eat fish for three weeks of a month, and then we go to Kalen and have a proper nutritious meal. We then go back to the ocean.

I don't think I want my life to change...ever.

**XXXXXPOTCXXXXX**

**_A/N: Alright, here's the prologue of the sequel to Same Difference. I hope you enjoy it, and please don't forget to review. I really hope this one has the same response as the other one did. Anyways...enjoy :)_**

**_Special thanks to all my reviewers who have stuck by me in the production of this sequal and the previous story. It warms my heart to know that you all love my story so much. I can't tell you how much love and gratitude I have for all you guys in my heart, but lets put it this way, if I could meet you all, either one by one or together, then I would hug the lot of you and thank you all personally. But seeing as that's never going to happen I'm just going to have to do it virtually._**

**_*OXOX for all of you._**

**_P.S. For those who don't know OXOX are hugs and kisses._**

**_Vampyrex1_**


	2. Chapter 1: He's your son

**Author:** Vampirerex1  
><strong>Category:<strong> Movies - Pirates Of The Caribbean  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own POTC, just this OC and some of the plot (The rest of it belongs to the writers of POTC)  
><strong>Genre(s): <strong>Romance/Suspense  
><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>Maccus/OC  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Emily Francis is alone in the world, living with Hammerhead sharks, she's found she can live both on land and in the sea. But what happens when she meets Maccus again, who is the boy with her, and how will Maccus adapt to Family life? Rated M for later chapters  
><strong>Title: <strong>Same Difference: Returning home  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Mild Language

**_TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY, PLEASE READ SAME DIFFERENCE BEFORE THIS ONE...THANK YOU!_**

**Chapter 1:-** He's your son.

Ten years had gone by, and living half on land and half in the ocean had become natural to me, I still thought of Maccus when I swam with the Hammerheads, and I still missed him. But the pain of watching the _Dutchman_ sail away from Tortuga had dwindled to almost nothing. I'm not ashamed to say I ran from my punishment, but I _am_ ashamed to say that I enjoyed the look of sadness in Davy Jones' eyes when he came to look for me one last time.

I think by now, I'd earned the title 'Pirate', because when I learned that I wasn't just feeding myself on fish, I began to steal more nutritious food from shops, dead people and even from people I'd killed with my own two hands. I'm not ashamed of it, I'd do it all over again to be blessed with the one thing I have right now.

"Where're we going?" The boy behind me asked.

I pulled myself onto the loading deck of Tortuga and turned to help the boy from the water, smiling down at him, I took off his shirt **(Brought with the stolen money of a dead guy of course) **and squeezed out the excess water before putting it back on him and ruffling his sopping wet hair.

"We're going to see what we can find" I replied.

The boy nodded and I turned around, holding out my hand, the boy took it and I led him through the streets of Tortuga and into a little alley way, where there was a place hidden there...if you knew were to look. I knocked on the door, and waited a few minutes.

_"Who is it?" _The man behind the door asked.

"Kalen...it's me" I answered.

The door was unlocked and both me and the boy walked in. I shut the door behind us and locked it, when I turned around, I was face to face with a gun.

"What do you want Emily? The last time you came here, I got in trouble" Kalen said.

I held my hands up and looked around.

"That was before the EITC was disbanded. Without Lord Beckett, the EITC had no power" I explained.

Kalen dropped the gun and looked to the boy. He rolled his eyes and went out back, I nodded to the boy, who followed him, and I waited where I was.

**XXXXXPOTCXXXXX**

A few minutes later, the boy came back and I grinned at him.

"You look devilishly handsome" I said.

He smiled at me, showing me his sharp teeth and looked to Kalen.

"Thank you" he said.

Kalen nodded and looked to me. I had an idea what he was asking and I shook my head.

"No...I'm fine. I only care about him. I think, we just need some proper food, we've been living on fish for a while, and he needs his nutrition. I'm alright, having lived on fish since I was Seventeen, but he's only ten, he's still growing. He needs calcium" I said.

Kalen gave me a look, but then left the room. When he came back, he had a plate full of food. He set it down in front of the boy, and I gave the boy a nod. The boy ran to the food and began stuffing it down his throat.

"Toby...you're in the presence of humans now...remember your manners please?" I asked.

He swallowed what he was eating and nodded. He then sat down and began to eat properly. I sighed and looked out of the window. I felt Kalen come up beside me.

"Thank you for all this Kalen...it means a lot to me" I said.

Kalen smiled and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and let the tears fall.

"You still miss him don't you?" Kalen asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah...there isn't a day that goes by, when we're with the hammerheads, that I don't think of him" I replied.

Kalen pulled back and smiled at me.

"I still don't know how you got in with the hammerheads..._Wild_ ones at that" he said.

I laughed and wiped my tears away.

"It took a while, and a lot of trust on both our parts. My part, trusting them not to eat me, and their part, trusting me not to eat them" I said.

Kalen laughed too, and then Toby came up to me, wiping his mouth in the back of his hand. I smiled down at him, and used my wet shirt to wash his mouth, and using the serviette that Kalen gave me to dry it.

"Thank you Kalen...if it weren't for you. I don't think we would have survived this long" I said.

The older man chuckled and put his hand on my back.

"Don't mention it. Now, you'd better be going. I think I can hear screams from the ladies because your hammerhead family want you back" he said.

I chuckled too and looked to Toby.

"Say thank you to Kalen for everything" I said.

Toby looked up to the older man and wrapped his arms around the older man's legs.

"Thank you uncle Kalen for everything" he said.

I nodded and rubbed his hair.

"You've taught him well Emily" Kalen said.

I smiled half-heartedly and nodded.

"With your help" I said.

Kalen smiled and opened the door. I looked around, the sun had gone down, and there was no one about. I went out first, as I always did, and then I motioned Toby to follow. He did and I heard Kalen step out too. He always made sure we got back to the loading deck safely, before going back into his home/shop.

**XXXXXPOTCXXXXX**

Once we were across the street, we were able to slow down, and I watched Toby walk around in front of me. I smiled and watched him, before I felt a hand on my own hand. I turned around and gasped...

"M-Maccus" I said.

He looked at me, his eye studying me, before he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I accepted and hugged him back with about as much force as he did with me.

"Is it really you?" He asked.

I pulled away and nodded, before I felt Toby around the back of me. I put my hand on his head and continued to look up at Maccus.

"It's me...a little older...in years, but not in age as you can see" I replied.

Maccus pulled me into a hug again and I hugged him back. Then I felt a tug on my cut off trousers.

"Who is this mom?" Toby asked.

I saw Maccus' eye open wide, and I smiled.

"D-did he just say..._mom_?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yes he did...Toby, come here" I replied.

Toby came to the front of me and I crouched down in front of him.

"Toby...I'd like you to meet Maccus...Maccus, I'd like you to meet Toby...your son" I said.

Maccus' eye went even wider than before and he looked to me, and then down to the boy, and then back to me. I almost laughed at the face he had made, he looked like he was about to pass out.

"My..._son_?" He asked.

I nodded, after ten years of not seeing Maccus, it was great to finally see him again. But this, this was an odd moment. I hadn't counted on having to introduce Toby to Maccus the very first time we met again...in fact, I hadn't even counted on meeting Maccus again...ever. Maccus looked down at the boy, and then he knelt down, to get a better look at Toby, who tried to move behind me. I chuckled and pulled him back.

"He's used to having other hammerheads around...ones that _can't_ talk" I said.

Maccus looked back up to me, and then stood up and looked into my eyes.

"Other hammerheads?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Since I saw the _Dutchman_ leave Tortuga, I've found myself a family of Hammerheads. It took a while, maybe a few weeks, shadowing them, letting them know that I wasn't any threat to them, then one of them approached me and since then, I've been a part of their family" I explained.

Maccus nodded, and then looked back down to Toby.

"I saw what happened before you left" I said.

The hammerhead man looked at me and then looked away.

"Why did Jones decide to give you fifteen lashes?" I asked.

Maccus didn't say anything, just continued to look away. I sighed and was about to turn and go, when I was dragged a different way.

"MOM!" Toby shouted.

I looked at him.

"Stay there baby" I said.

Maccus stopped and pulled me round to face him.

"Why'd you run?" He asked.

I looked him in the eye.

"Why'd Jones decide to give you fifteen lashes?" I countered.

Maccus growled.

"Because it wasn't just my punishment. It was yours too" he said.

I gave him a look of what I guess was shock.

"You took my punishment?" I asked.

He nodded.

"**_GOD DAMNIT MACCUS WHY!_**" I shouted.

He glared at me.

"**_BECAUSE YOU RAN!_**" He shouted back.

I turned around and laughed a little.

"Because I ran?" I asked.

He nodded, glaring at me still. I chuckled and rubbed my face.

"Why did you run?" He questioned.

I shook my head, turned away and then turned back to him.

"You wanna know why I ran?" I answered.

"Yes!" Maccus said.

I laughed again.

"I ran...because I was scared" I said.

Maccus gave me a haunted look and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't give me that look" I said.

He growled and pushed me against a tree.

"Because you were scared huh? Of who...me?" He asked.

I glared at him.

"No...god no. I could NEVER be scared of you" I answered.

He turned around and rubbed his face with his human hand.

"You ran, leaving me, thinking you didn't love me at all...all because you were _**SCARED**_!" He shouted.

Now it was my turn to glare even more at him.

"You thought...Oh christ Maccus...I could never NOT love you. I've always loved you. During the fucking ten years I've been out there, with those hammerheads, I've been thinking non stop about **_YOU_**! And you know why?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"**_BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!_**" I shouted.

I turned around...after ten years, you'd think that we'd be able to get along nicely, but no...here we were, myself and Maccus, having a row.

"And you're sure he's my child?" Maccus asked.

I gasped and turned towards him, walking up to him and slapping him around the face.

"Don't you **_DARE_** accuse me of being some...tavern whore Maccus. A few months after I watched you leave, and after I began to live with the hammerheads, I found out I was pregnant...you know how?" I replied.

He shook his head.

"My periods stopped...I found my waistline was getting bigger, and I was eating more and more fish, and craving all sorts of different things. When I decided to come onto land for a few days, I began to puke a lot...every day, I was puking. I finally figured out why, then I put a hand on my stomach, and felt some movement" I explained.

I turned around and chuckled.

"The irony of it is...I now live, with hammerhead sharks, and the father of my child, is a hammerhead shark slash human man..." I began.

I turned back to face Maccus.

"You know, it's because of my changed genes, from taking that oath to the _Dutchman_, that I can still breathe underwater, and my son can too. I never expected to see you again, so I don't expect you to be happy about the fact that you have a son...but you can give away your responsibilities if you want...you just have to live with the fact, that He's your son" I said.

I turned back around and walked back to Toby, who was cowering in the bushes. I took his hand, and kept him behind me.

"If you want, you can go, back to the _Dutchman_, right now. Leave your son, don't have a chance to get into his life, to get to know him...to _be_ his father...but know this. If you turn, and you walk away now, tomorrow morning, don't expect us to be here, our family's waiting for us" I said.

I turned away and walked, with Toby trailing behind me, I knew he was looking back at Maccus every so often. I felt the tears run down my face. Many people perceive me to be a seventeen year old girl, because I still look like one...but inside. I am a Twenty eight-year-old woman, and I have a child to look after. I stopped when I heard Toby yell out to me.

"MOM...Look" He said.

I turned around to see Maccus on his knees, his head down and his shoulders visibly shaking. I wanted to stay angry at him, I really did. But every time he was near me, he showed me some form of vulnerablility. I looked down to Toby and turned to walk away.

"Are you just going to leave him mom?" He asked.

I looked down at him again.

"What do you want me to do Toby?" I replied.

Toby took my hand, and pulled on it. He'd managed to find ways when he was a tot to get me to come down to his level.

"I want to get to know my dad mom" he said.

I sighed and put a hand on Toby's face.

"You're such a grown up boy" I said.

He smiled and kissed me.

"Go over to him mom" He said.

I smiled, and got up. I then took his hand, and we walked over to the sobbing Maccus, I dropped down in front of him, on my knees, lifted his head and pressed my lips to his.

"Toby wants to get to know his dad...and I want to have my lover back" I said.

I then looked him in the eye.

"If he'll have me" I finished.

Maccus gave me a loving look, and kissed me again. He pulled away from me, and pulled me, and Toby into a hug.

"I love ye Emily...and you too...Toby" he said.

I smiled...perhaps, things would go right after all.

**XXXXXPOTCXXXXX**

**_A/N: Alright...here's the first chapter of the sequel to Same Difference. I hope you all enjoy, sorry if it's a bit long. I just hope this one gets the same reception as the other one got. Anyways...please let me know what you think..._**

**_Special thanks to all my reviewers who have stuck by me in the production of this sequal and the previous story. It warms my heart to know that you all love my story so much. I can't tell you how much love and gratitude I have for all you guys in my heart, but lets put it this way, if I could meet you all, either one by one or together, then I would hug the lot of you and thank you all personally. But seeing as that's never going to happen I'm just going to have to do it virtually._**

**_*OXOX for all of you._**

**_P.S. For those who don't know OXOX are hugs and kisses._**

**_Vampyrex1_**


	3. Chapter 2: Jones II

**Author:** Vampirerex1  
><strong>Category:<strong> Movies - Pirates Of The Caribbean  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own POTC, just this OC and some of the plot (The rest of it belongs to the writers of POTC)  
><strong>Genre(s): <strong>Romance/Suspense  
><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>Maccus/OC  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Emily Francis is alone in the world, living with Hammerhead sharks, she's found she can live both on land and in the sea. But what happens when she meets Maccus again, who is the boy with her, and how will Maccus adapt to Family life? Rated M for later chapters  
><strong>Title: <strong>Same Difference: Returning home  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Mild Language

**_TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY, PLEASE READ SAME DIFFERENCE BEFORE THIS ONE...THANK YOU!_**

**Chapter 2:-** Jones II

Or...not; going to see Jones again was like meeting him for the first time, and I was really scared. I didn't like being this scared, but I was.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

Maccus nodded and told us to wait behind the bush, so he could go and talk to Jones. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and my breath was coming in heaves.

"Mom?" Toby asked.

I smiled down at him.

"I'm alright baby" I said.

He nodded.

"What's he really like?" He asked.

I sighed and crouched down. Smiling as I did.

"He's the most wonderful man you'll ever meet" I said.

Toby smiled and nodded. I then saw Jones get up and look in our direction. I swallowed and watched as he shouted something to Maccus and limped his way over to us. I swallowed audibly and stood up, backing away. But Toby kept hold of me.

"Mom?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"I can't do it baby...I can't" I said.

He pulled me back and pulled me down a little.

"Yes you can mom...please?" He begged.

I looked at him and then took a deep breath. Just as Jones arrived at where we were.

"Where have ye been-uh?" He asked.

I swallowed again and looked into his eyes, my own eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry Davy...I really am" I whispered.

I put my head down, but then I felt Jones' arms go around me.

"I've been so worried bout ye lass...why'd ye run?" He asked.

I looked up at him.

"Be-because I was scared" I said.

Jones sighed and pulled me into another bone crushing hug.

"Ye didn'eh need ta run lass" he said.

I choked on my breath and then began to sob, letting go of my son's hand and wrapping my arms around Jones. Pulling him closer and sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" I cried.

I could tell that he was a little put off by this, but I didn't care, I needed a hug, and he was the only one here who I could hug with my full strength.

**XXXXXPOTCXXXXX**

When I had finally calmed down, Jones looked down to the boy who was by my side.

"Who be this?" He asked.

I smiled and looked down to Toby.

"This is my son...Toby" I said.

Jones' eyes opened wide and Toby smiled at him, showing his sharp teeth. Jones also looked down to Toby's right arm.

"He's..." he began.

I nodded.

"Yes...he's Maccus' son" I said.

Jones looked to Maccus and I saw the fire in his eyes. I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't punish him...he didn't know" I said.

Jones looked back to me and I smiled.

"Can we come home?" I asked.

This made Jones look to me, and his eyes held a few unshed tears. He nodded and I smiled, looked down to Toby and we all walked...well Jones limped...back to the ship. Maccus smiled and I went up to him, pressing my lips to his. I then heard a familiar voice. I turned around to see Koleniko.

"Hey Niko" I said.

Koleniko came running at me and I chuckled as he almost knocked me over with his speed and weight. I then inhaled deeply as a few of his spikes pierced my skin and stuck between my ribs. Luckily, they didn't puncture anything vital.

"N-Niko...s-spikes" I gasped.

Koleniko pulled away, and I heard the noise his spikes made as they exited my flesh. Once they were out, I coughed and looked down at them, watching as they closed up instantaneously.

"Sorry" he said.

I smiled and put my hand up inhaling deeply and then exhaling quickly.

"It's all good" I said.

I smiled again and then...we walked onto the ship, and suddenly, everything was right again. But I had a gut feeling...something was _bound_ to go wrong.

**XXXXXPOTCXXXXX**

**_A/N: Ok here's the second chapter of the sequel to Same Difference. I hope you all enjoy, sorry if it's a bit long. I just hope this one gets the same reception as the other one got. Anyways...please let me know what you think..._**

**_I'd like to say thanks to:_**

**_SkyBlue101  
>Mlle. Erika M<br>betholly  
>TF angel (Previously itachigirl250)<em>**

**_For your wonderful reviews._**

**_Special thanks to all my reviewers who have stuck by me in the production of this sequal and the previous story. It warms my heart to know that you all love my story so much. I can't tell you how much love and gratitude I have for all you guys in my heart, but lets put it this way, if I could meet you all, either one by one or together, then I would hug the lot of you and thank you all personally. But seeing as that's never going to happen I'm just going to have to do it virtually._**

**_*OXOX for all of you._**

**_P.S. For those who don't know OXOX are hugs and kisses._**

**_Vampyrex1_**


	4. Chapter 3: Sea Life

**Author:** Vampirerex1  
><strong>Category:<strong> Movies - Pirates Of The Caribbean  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own POTC, just this OC and some of the plot (The rest of it belongs to the writers of POTC)  
><strong>Genre(s): <strong>Romance/Suspense  
><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>Maccus/OC  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Emily Francis is alone in the world, living with Hammerhead sharks, she's found she can live both on land and in the sea. But what happens when she meets Maccus again, who is the boy with her, and how will Maccus adapt to Family life? Rated M for later chapters  
><strong>Title: <strong>Same Difference: Returning home  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Mild Language

**_TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY, PLEASE READ SAME DIFFERENCE BEFORE THIS ONE...THANK YOU!_**

**Chapter 3:-** Sea Life

Getting back onto the _Dutchman_ was definately like being back at home. As soon as my bare feet touched the wet, slimy, sometimes barnacley deck of the ship that I called home, I was so relieved.

"Mom...how long were you on this ship?" Toby asked.

I looked down at him and smiled.

"I was on this ship for eleven years...and it was on the night that Captain Jones told us we could all go ashore from sunset that night until sunset the next night that you were concieved" I said.

It was then that Toby asked me the question every mother dreads and every father loves to answer.

"How was I concieved?" He asked.

I was stuck there for a minute, until Maccus walked up to us. I looked at him and smiled.

"Maccus...your son wants to know how babies are concieved. I'll leave you too it" I said.

He looked at me and his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. I grinned and walked off, going to find Koleniko and let Maccus get on with it.

**XXXXXPOTCXXXXX**

When I found Koleniko, I sat down with him and he smiled.

"So...where's Toby?" He asked.

I chuckled.

"He's with Maccus...getting 'the talk'" I said.

Koleniko looked confused and I chuckled.

"Toby wanted to know how babies were concieved...so I told Maccus to tell him, as Toby is his son" I said.

Koleniko looked at me and then burst out laughing.

"Oh...I would have paid five gold coins to see his face" he said.

I laughed too.

"It was a picture. But anyway...he'll have to get used to it. He's got the whole...'What is masturbation' talk to go through yet" I said.

Koleniko laughed again and shook his head.

"You're evil" he said.

I shrugged.

"It's a father's job to tell his son what Masturbation is, and why it's done, and it's a mother's job to tell her daughter what it is and why it's done" I said.

He nodded.

"Aye..." he said.

I gave him a look.

"You're going to rip Maccus a new one for this aren't you?" I asked.

He shook his head, after being with me for a while, I guess he's gotten to know what it meant when I said that, and for that I was grateful.

**XXXXXPOTCXXXXX**

I felt a presence behind me and turned around to see Toby. I smiled and pulled him down next to me.

"So...how was your talk with your dad?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"It was...embarrassing" he said.

I laughed and shook my head.

"You wanted to know Toby" I said.

He smiled and chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Well...you're going to have to learn this stuff Toby...you're going to be a man in a few years" I said.

He nodded.

"I know mom...but...I don't want to learn this stuff" he said.

I laughed and shook my head.

"You need to Toby...You're not going to be a man if you don't learn it" I said.

He looked at me and sighed.

"Do I have to?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yep...but if you want, you can ask your Uncle Koleniko or your granddad Jones to tell you...if you don't want your dad telling you" I said.

Toby sighed.

"No...I think dad's just missing you...I was talking about you...and dad began squirming around. I asked him what was wrong, and he said nothing...but I could see he was uncomfortable mom" he said.

I gave him a look of concern and looked around.

"Where'd he go?" I asked.

Toby shrugged.

"I saw him go into the place under the crew's quarters" he said.

I nodded and walked off, looking at Koleniko.

"Take care of him please?" I asked.

Koleniko nodded and I went down to the brig.

**XXXXXMILD SEXUAL CONTENTXXXXX**

When I got down there, I saw Maccus in a rather painful predicament...obviously he'd been told to guard the brig cells, because there was someone in them. But if you looked at him hard enough, and long enough, you'd see that he was moving from foot to foot.

"Maccus?" I asked.

He looked at me and I saw that he was refusing to show how much he was in pain. I knew he was, and I could quite clearly see his problem, that just so happened to be the huge tent in the front of his breeches. I shook my head and went to find Jones.

"Davy...the prisoner in the brig...what're you going to do with him?" I asked.

Jones looked at me and smiled.

"He be goin' to the locker lass" he said.

I nodded.

"I'll put him there myself" I said.

Jones caught me.

"Why?" He asked.

I looked at him.

"Because Maccus needs my help" I said.

I got him to let me go, I then went to the brig and walked into the cell with the guy in there, and slit his throat.

"What're you doing Emily?" Maccus asked.

His voice was strained and I didn't answer him. But once the guy was dead, I came back and pushed him against the bars of the cell and pressing my lips to his.

"Over to the head" I said.

He walked over to the head, stiffly and I walked with him, turning him around and gripping the legs of his breeches. I slowly pulled them down and knelt down too, taking his erection into my hand, I looked up at him as I heard him gasp and saw his eye closed and his mouth open. I then smiled and took him into my mouth. It was a bit of a struggle, because of his size, but I managed it and I applied all I leared from fanfictions and everything I read. I heard him groan even more and I could tell he wanted to thrust into my mouth, but I put my arm on his hips and kept them still.

**XXXXXSTRONG SEXUAL CONTENTXXXXX**

After about twenty minutes, I felt his spasms and took my mouth away, turned him around and pushed him towards he head, wrapping my hand around his erection and pumping him. I heard his groan and felt him stiffen up. I then heard something behind me...but Maccus had only started ejaculating...nothing was coming out yet. I turned him around and pulled his breeches up, just as Koleniko and Toby came down.

"He has to pee" Koleniko said.

I nodded and pushed Maccus out of the way, to let Toby go pee. Once Toby was done, Koleniko took him away and I turned to Maccus, who then pulled his breeches down, pushed me to the wall, pulled my breeches down, lifted me up onto his hips and pushed inside of me.

"I'm not going ta be able ta stop once I start Emily...so tell me to stop now" he said.

I gave him a look, and kissed him, pulling myself closer to him.

"Take me Maccus" I said.

He let out an animalistic growl and pulled himself almost all the way out of me, before gripping my hips tightly and thrusting himself into me hard. He continued to do that, until we both met our release.

"Oh God...MACCUS!" I shouted.

I heard his grunt and his hips pistonned faster, until I heard:

_**"EMILY!" **_He shouted.

I felt his release inside of me, and then he leaned his head against mine and smiled at me.

"Wow" he said.

I chuckled and felt him pull out of me. I pulled my breeches up and he pulled his up.

"I second that comment...now, can you go and talk to Toby about sex...and you've got to go through the 'Dad...what's Masturbation' stage yet" I said.

Maccus chuckled, and I grinned.

"So...what do you plan to say to him if he asks you what it is?" I asked.

He chuckled again.

"Ask your mother" he said.

I slapped his chest and laughed.

"I love you Maccus" I said.

He kissed me passionately.

"I love ye too" he said.

**XXXXXPOTCXXXXX**

**_A/N: Ok here's the Third chapter of the sequel to Same Difference. I hope you all enjoy, sorry if it's a bit long. I just hope this one gets the same reception as the other one got. Anyways...please let me know what you think..._**

**_I'd like to say thanks to:_**

**_SkyBlue101  
>Mlle. Erika M<br>betholly  
>TF angel (Previously itachigirl250)<em>**

**_For your wonderful reviews._**

**_Special thanks to all my reviewers who have stuck by me in the production of this sequal and the previous story. It warms my heart to know that you all love my story so much. I can't tell you how much love and gratitude I have for all you guys in my heart, but lets put it this way, if I could meet you all, either one by one or together, then I would hug the lot of you and thank you all personally. But seeing as that's never going to happen I'm just going to have to do it virtually._**

**_*OXOX for all of you._**

**_P.S. For those who don't know OXOX are hugs and kisses._**

**_Vampyrex1_**


	5. Chapter 4: The Talk

**Author:** Vampirerex1  
><strong>Category:<strong> Movies - Pirates Of The Caribbean  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own POTC, just this OC and some of the plot (The rest of it belongs to the writers of POTC)  
><strong>Genre(s): <strong>Romance/Suspense  
><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>Maccus/OC  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Emily Francis is alone in the world, living with Hammerhead sharks, she's found she can live both on land and in the sea. But what happens when she meets Maccus again, who is the boy with her, and how will Maccus adapt to Family life? Rated M for later chapters  
><strong>Title: <strong>Same Difference: Returning home  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Mild Lemon

**_TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY, PLEASE READ SAME DIFFERENCE BEFORE THIS ONE...THANK YOU!_**

**Chapter 4:-** The Talk.

Maccus, Me and Toby went down to the brig and I sat down with Toby on my lap, Maccus sat opposite us. I looked at Toby and nodded, Toby then looked to Maccus and sighed.

"Dad...how was I concieved?" He asked.

I looked at Maccus and smiled, letting him know that I would take over if it got too embarrassing for him.

"Well...when a man, loves a woman, they get strange feelings inside their chest and stomach. But most of all, grown up men, sometimes get a funny feeling inside their breeches, which is where the...um..." Maccus began.

I smiled and put my mouth to Toby's ear.

"It's where your willy is" I said.

He nodded and I nodded to Maccus, who smiled and continued.

"Well...when a man gets these funny feelings...down there...and a woman has the same funny feelings, they get together and do something called making love" he finished.

I smiled and then looked to Toby.

"Yeah, but that doesn't answer my question...how was I concieved?" Toby asked again.

I sighed.

"Toby...I'll tell you that when you're a little older alright? For now...please just accept what your dad has just told you?" I asked.

Toby nodded and then came out with another question that made my eyes almost pop out of my head.

"What were you and dad doing down here earlier?" He asked.

I think I can safely say...I almost died at hearing that question.

"We were uh..." Maccus began.

I cleared my throat.

"We were tickling each other" I finished.

Toby turned to look at me.

"It didn't sound like tickling" he said.

I could swear my face was bright red.

"If you were tickling...why did you shout dad's name and dad shout yours?" Toby asked.

Okay...I am going to _die_ of embarrassment here.

"Toby...baby...listen. Mommies and daddies sometimes need some alone time...to just have each others company and to...make sure they still love one another" I explained.

Toby nodded and smiled.

"So you were making love?" He asked.

Both me and Maccus nodded.

"Yes we were" I said.

Toby nodded...and then looked to Maccus.

"Dad...how come I only ever see you come down here when you're doing stuff with your willy?" He asked.

Maccus blushed and I choked on a laugh.

"Baby...daddy doesn't always come down here to play with his...willy. He comes down here to guard people who have been put here for bad behaviour and he comes down here to go pee too" I said.

Toby crossed his arms.

"I never see him" he said.

I looked to Maccus who rolled his eye, got up, freed himself, stood close to the little hole and let out a sigh as he emptied his bladder.

"Better?" I asked.

Toby nodded and got up.

"Can I go play with uncle Niko now?" He asked.

I nodded and he ran off. I stood up and looked to Maccus, who was just putting himself away; I leaned against the wall next to him and burst into laughter.

"Oh god...I don't think I've ever seen you so flustered" I said.

Maccus came up to me, standing between my open legs and looking down at me...he looked utterly embarrassed and aroused at the same time.

"I like yer laugh Em" he said.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you...I can't tell you what I like about you...because I like it all" I said.

He smiled back at me and then leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine, his lobster encased hand came around to the back of my head and tilted my face to his. I felt his lips begin to move against mine, and I responded.

**XXXXXMILD LEMONXXXXX**

Maccus pushed me against the wall of the brig, our lips still crushed together and he took off my shirt, breaking the kiss for a second, before his lips came back to mind.

"Maccus" I breathed.

He moaned and his hands came up to my breasts. I chuckled and pushed him away.

"You had me not half hour ago Maccus" I said.

He groaned.

"I need ye 'gain Emily...yer so beautiful..." he said.

I chuckled and then took his left hand, putting it on his crotch.

"Then give me a front row seat" she said.

Maccus groaned again and dropped his breeches...wrapping his left hand around his hardened member, and pushing down...pulling back his foreskin and then pulling up. In all my life...I never thought I'd fall in love with a lefty...my parents used to say that lefty's should be shot...but I disagree.

"Tell me what you're thinking of?" I asked.

His eye opened and looked directly into my own. He groaned and his hips jerked a little.

"I-I'm thinkin' of ye...nekkid as the day ye were born. A-an' yer doin' things...ta yerself" he said.

I smiled...knowing what he was on about, but I wanted to hear him say it.

"What am I doing to myself Maccus?" I questioned.

He groaned again.

"Ah...yer touchin' yerself...oh an yer gorgeous" he said.

I grinned and watched as he began to slow down. I shook my head, this wouldn't do.

"Then imagine this Maccus. We're on a bed...You're above me...pounding into me, listening while I moan your name...feeling my walls spasm lightly around you, and my hips are moving at the same time and speed as yours. Then you feel my walls contract around you, squeezing you and you hear me yell out your name as you feel my release around you...it triggers your own release" I said.

He groaned and just about made it to the head as his seed spurted out of him. I wanted to laugh at what he looked like...standing in front of the head, thrusting his hips wildly as his seed shoots out of him, his head thrown back in a cascade of ecstasy.

**XXXXXPOTCXXXXX**

Eventually he calmed down and I grinned at him as he pulled his breeches up and looked at me. I smiled and then he came up to me...his hand slipping down my breeches...my eyes shot up to his...but closed when I felt his left middle finger brush my bundle of nerves.

"M-Maccus" I moaned.

He chuckled and his lobster hand rested across my hips...keeping them still. But then he surprised me by kneeling down and pulling my breeches down. He took them off for me, and spread my legs, he looked up to me as he began to kiss the insides of my thighs...working his way up. I groaned as some barnacles on his face scratched me lightly...adding pain to my pleasure...and making my pleasure a lot better.

"Oh Maccus" I moaned again.

I felt his chuckle on my leg and then I felt his nose brush my most private area. I gasped as I heard him inhale deeply, and then groan.

"You smell delicious" he said.

I leaned my head back against the wall...and then I felt his tongue slide up the length of my slit. I groaned and tried to push my hips up in an effort to get more, again, I felt his chuckle, and the I felt his sharp teeth lighltly nip at my bundle of nerves. I inhaled a very noisy breath and felt my hips try to move.

"Oh Maccus please?" I asked.

He chuckled and began to lick my bundle, giving me more pleasure. I moaned as quietly as I could. His restriction on my hips made the pleasure more delicious and I could feel myself slipping into oblivion.

"I-I'm so close" I breathed.

I felt his tongue speed up and I came not too long after...with a silent scream of his name. He licked up all of my juices and then helped me put my breeches on.

"Thanks" I said.

He smiled.

"It nay be a problem Emily" he said.

**XXXXXPOTCXXXXX**

**_A/N: Ok here's the fourth chapter of the sequel to Same Difference. I hope you all enjoy, I would have guessed that you have noticed...that there will be more sex in this story...and maybe a little surprise at the end of it too. I just hope this one gets the same reception as the other one got. Anyways...please let me know what you think..._**

**_I'd like to say thanks to:_**

**_SkyBlue101  
>Mlle. Erika M<br>betholly  
>TF angel (Previously itachigirl250)<em>**

**_For your wonderful reviews._**

**_Special thanks to all my reviewers who have stuck by me in the production of this sequal and the previous story. It warms my heart to know that you all love my story so much. I can't tell you how much love and gratitude I have for all you guys in my heart, but lets put it this way, if I could meet you all, either one by one or together, then I would hug the lot of you and thank you all personally. But seeing as that's never going to happen I'm just going to have to do it virtually._**

**_*OXOX for all of you._**

**_P.S. For those who don't know OXOX are hugs and kisses._**

**_Vampyrex1_**


	6. Chapter 5: Touch him part 1

**Author:** Vampirerex1  
><strong>Category:<strong> Movies - Pirates Of The Caribbean  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own POTC, just this OC and some of the plot (The rest of it belongs to the writers of POTC)  
><strong>Genre(s): <strong>Romance/Suspense  
><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>Maccus/OC  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Emily Francis is alone in the world, living with Hammerhead sharks, she's found she can live both on land and in the sea. But what happens when she meets Maccus again, who is the boy with her, and how will Maccus adapt to Family life? Rated M for later chapters  
><strong>Title: <strong>Same Difference: Returning home  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Maybe some cuteness from toby...but do I need to warn you about that?

**_TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY, PLEASE READ SAME DIFFERENCE BEFORE THIS ONE...THANK YOU!_**

**Chapter 5:-** Touch him Part 1

A few days later, Toby and Maccus were having some 'male bonding' time and I was just watching them, smiling looking at my two boys bonding. I then felt a presence behind me and looked around to see Bootstrap.

"He's your son?" He asked.

I nodded and then looked to him.

"Yes he is...how did you know?" I asked.

Bootstrap looked at me and then at Toby.

"He looks like you" he said.

I looked at Toby and then shrugged. Poor boy _did_ look like me, with a few traits from his father of course.

"Poor thing" I commented.

Bootstrap made a noise and I could see the cogs whirring in his head.

"Don't even _think_ about touching him Bootstrap, or you're going to have a lot more to deal with than a very angry Maccus" I warned.

This made Bootstrap look down at me and his eyes narrowed.

"You killed my son" he pointed out.

I let loose a barking laugh.

"No Bootstrap; _I_ didn't kill your son, _Jack Sparrow_ killed your son" I said.

I then walked off, leaving Bootstrap to figure out what I had just said.

**XXXXXPOTCXXXXX**

When I got over to Maccus and Toby, I saw exactly what Maccus was doing.

"You know, you're not going to teach him anything he doesn't already know" I said.

Maccus looked over at me and I smiled at him, before smiling down at my son, who looked like he was having a lot of fun fishing with his dad.

_'It's what boys from my dimension do with their dads' _I thought.

"Mommy, mommy, look!" Toby called.

I looked up to see Toby holding a squid in his hand. I grinned and clapped him.

"Well done baby" I said.

He smiled proudly and then Maccus came over to me.

"He reminds me of ye" he said.

I looked at him and chuckled.

"Well, he has some of your traits too, like the lobster encased hand and the sharp teeth. I'll tell you, those little teeth were a nightmare when I was feeding him as a baby" I said.

This made Maccus laugh, obviously he knew about women and breast feeding and to be brutally honest, my breasts were _still_ a little sore from the pain my own son inflicted on me. I felt arms go around me and with a sigh, I turned in said arms and resed my cheek against Maccus' hard chest.

"You have no idea how hard it was raising him" I stated.

I felt more than heard Maccus' rumble and also, felt more than heard him speak.

"Ye didn't have t' run away" he replied.

I looked up at him and looked into his one eye.

"I did Maccus, because that's what I do if I'm afraid. I run away...I called you a coward, but in truth, I'm the cowardous one" I said.

He sighed as I looked down and then I felt his more human forefinger and thumb on my chin, lifting my head to look into his eye once again.

"Ye came back though and that shows, yer not as much o' a coward as ye believe yerself t' be" he said.

I smiled a teary smile up at him and then I felt his lips be placed gently on mine. I pulled him as close as I dared and began to move my lips against his, loving the feel of actually being able to kiss him, properly for a long time.

"I think I prefer this side of you" I stated.

This made him chuckle and then he kissed me again, before we heard a slight...'ew'

"Mommy and daddy are kissing" Toby said.

We stopped and looked around at Toby and then I smiled...but that smile disappeared when Koleniko came up to Toby, just as he asked a rather personal question.

"Are you two going to make love now?" He asked.

I could have sworn, that if I had a mirror on me right now, I'd be blushing as bright as a tomato.

"No baby, we're not" I replied.

Toby nodded and I looked up at Maccus to see his cheeks stained with a little bit of purple. As his skin was blue and the blood inside him was red, it made the skin on his cheeks go purple.

"Hmm...well, I think I've finally found someone who can make the almighty Maccus, first mate only to _Captain Davy Jones_ aboard the _Dutchman_ blush" I chuckled.

Maccus looked down at me and then narrowed his eye. My chuckle turned into a laugh as he sent a non-verbal threat my way.

"Yup...when you're man enough Maccus" I said.

I walked away from him, swinging my hips as I went.

"Mommy, where you going?" Toby asked.

I looked at him.

"I'm going to get something to eat baby...you hungry?" I asked back.

He nodded enthusiastically and I held my hand out to him. He ran over and took a hold of my hand and we both walked down to the galley where we could find some fish to eat.

**XXXXXPOTCXXXXX**

**_A/N: Ok here's the fifth chapter of the sequel to Same Difference. I hope you all enjoy, I would have guessed that you have noticed...that there will be more sex in this story...and maybe a little surprise at the end of it too. I just hope this one gets the same reception as the other one got. Anyways...please let me know what you think..._**

**_I'd like to say thanks to:_**

**_SkyBlue101  
>Mlle. Erika M<br>betholly  
>TF angel (Previously itachigirl250)<br>lightan117_**

**_For your wonderful reviews._**

**_Special thanks to all my reviewers who have stuck by me in the production of this sequal and the previous story. It warms my heart to know that you all love my story so much. I can't tell you how much love and gratitude I have for all you guys in my heart, but lets put it this way, if I could meet you all, either one by one or together, then I would hug the lot of you and thank you all personally. But seeing as that's never going to happen I'm just going to have to do it virtually._**

**_*OXOX for all of you._**

**_P.S. For those who don't know OXOX are hugs and kisses._**

**_Vampyrex1_**


	7. Chapter 6: Touch him part 2

**Author:** Vampirerex1  
><strong>Category:<strong> Movies - Pirates Of The Caribbean  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own POTC, just this OC and some of the plot (The rest of it belongs to the writers of POTC)  
><strong>Genre(s): <strong>Romance/Suspense  
><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>Maccus/OC  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Emily Francis is alone in the world, living with Hammerhead sharks, she's found she can live both on land and in the sea. But what happens when she meets Maccus again, who is the boy with her, and how will Maccus adapt to Family life? Rated M for later chapters  
><strong>Title: <strong>Same Difference: Returning home  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Anger from Emily

**_TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY, PLEASE READ SAME DIFFERENCE BEFORE THIS ONE...THANK YOU!_**

**Chapter 6:** Touch him part 2

Toby and I got down to the galley and I pulled a fish out of the bucket; biting the head off, as Toby didn't like to and handing it to him.

"Now remember; though they can't hurt you baby; don't forget that fish bones can't be digested" I said.

He smiled his cheeky, childish smile and nodded before eating his fish. I smiled too and pulled another fish out of the bucket and bit the head off before eating it.

"Mom; how did you and dad meet?" Toby asked.

I swallowed my mouthful and allowed my lips to curl into a smile; the tale of how Maccus and I met was a long one; but my son and I had all the time in the world.

"Well; you know those stories I used to tell you about a wonderful land that had beautiful green grass, people that I loved and my family and huge metal things that went fast on wheels and on the water?" I asked.

Toby nodded and I picked him up; placing him on my lap.

"I told you a little lie; see, there wasn't any beautiful green grass, not where I lived anyway. There was just rocks, my house and the ocean. But it was my home, and this place, your dad, your Uncle Koleniko, grandpa Jones and pirates, were all something that someone made up" I said.

Toby turned towards me, looking me in the eye.

"Like a story?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded with a slight chuckle.

"Like a story" I answered.

Toby nodded and I took a deep breath.

"I wished for this Toby; every night after I'd watched these stories; I wished that I could be here. And one night; my wish came true. I got struck by lightning and fell off a cliff into the water a-and I died. Well; I _think_ I died; because I woke up, I was in the ocean, here. I was so tired from almost drowning, that I barely had enough energy to drag myself onto a sunken ship" I said.

Toby nodded; he seemed to be enjoying this story.

"What happened then?" He asked.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Well; your grandpa Jones found me. At first, neither your grandpa Jones or your dad liked me, because they thought that I'd bring bad luck onto the ship..." I began.

Toby snorted.

"That's stupid" he said.

I chuckled and tapped his belly where I was holding him.

"That may be son; but women are seen as bad luck bringers when aboard a pirate ship" I said.

Toby turned to me.

"Why?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"That's a question you're gonna have to ask your dad. I don't know baby" I replied.

Toby nodded and then got off my lap.

"Can I go and see Uncle Niko now?" He asked.

I motioned him towards me and then wiped his mouth; before kissing his head and sending him off. I cleaned up and then I went to the crew's quarters to have a little nap.

**XXXXXPOTCXXXXX**

A few hours later; I came out of the crew's quarters and looked around the deck for Toby, but I didn't find him. I saw Koleniko talking to Beardy and I looked over to him.

"Niko...where's Toby?" I asked.

He looked at me and then looked at Maccus.

"He was with Maccus" he replied.

I nodded and looked around for Maccus; seeing him with Jones on the helm; I walked up to him.

"Maccus; where's Toby?" I asked him.

The hammer head man looked at me and then pointed to the brig.

"He went to the head" he said.

I nodded and thanked him; and as I was walking down to the brig; I heard Toby yell. I looked to Maccus; who had heard it too and we both hurried; only to see Toby coming out of the brig holding his arm; it was bleeding.

"Toby...what happened?" I questioned.

He was crying and Maccus picked him up. I took his arm into my hand and looked at it.

"What happened baby?" I asked.

He looked at me and then looked in the brig.

"Bootstrap" he replied.

I felt my face go stony; and I think I looked scary, because Maccus backed off a little.

"Bootstrap did this to you?" I asked Toby.

He nodded and I nodded too; turning on my heel and marching down to the brig; where Bootstrap was, his head down and the knife in his hand. I walked up to him; taking the knife off him and pushing him up against the wall; holding the knife to his throat.

"What did...I say...about going near...my son?" I growled.

He looked at me and to be honest; he looked a little scared; I brought my knee up and pressed it against his crotch; his eyes crossed and I pressed harder against his crotch.

"What did...I say?" I growled.

His breathing began to have hints of wheezing in it.

"Not...to...touch him" he wheezed.

I nodded and then grabbed his hand; putting it against the wall; before taking the knife and slamming it into his hand; making him yell out in pain. I then twisted the knife, making him yell out even more. But then I took the knife out and placed it at his groin.

"No...please?" He begged.

I growled and brought his face up to mine.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't?" I asked.

I felt someone come up behind me and a barnacled, blue hand came around from behind me; taking the knife away from me and I felt a lobster gauntlet carefully touch my shoulder.

"Let me be dealin' with 'im Em" Maccus said.

I growled and looked Bootstrap in the eyes once more; before walking out and walking up to Toby. I looked to Koleniko.

"Can you get me some salt water please?" I asked.

Koleniko nodded and I sat Toby on the thing that was used to call the Kracken before she was killed; inspecting the wound on my son's arm.

"Bootstrap's so lucky that this isn't any deeper" I said.

Koleniko came back with the water and I thanked him; before going to rip a piece off my top; but Koleniko handed me a bit of material. I looked down and saw that it was from his pants.

"Don't rip your top; Maccus won't be very 'appy if ye do" he said.

I smiled and thanked him before dipping it in the water and looking up at Toby.

"This is going to sting" I said.

Toby nodded and I put the wet cloth onto his wound; making him cry a little.

"I'm sorry" I said.

**XXXXXPOTCXXXXX**

When the wound was clean; I went to rip another piece of my shirt; but a blue hand gave me a bigger piece of material. I looked around to Maccus and let my lips twitch a little; before taking the material and wrapping it around Toby's arm. Then Jones came up to us.

"Be 'e alright lass?" He asked.

I nodded and helped Toby down; before kissing his head again.

"Yeah; he's alright" I replied.

Jones nodded and then his tentically hand took my arm in it's grasp.

"'Cause Toby be yer son; ye can choose which punishment Bootstrap be gettin'" he said.

I looked to Bootstrap; who was being held by Koleniko and Beardy.

"I say; let the Bos'un go wild" I said.

Jones smiled and nodded.

"Fifteen lashes be it then" he said.

I shook my head.

"More...how 'bout twenty and five?" I asked.

Jones looked to me and I could see the pride on his face.

"Aye...Twenty and five lashes it be Bos'un" he called.

The Bos'un smiled and nodded at me; before Bootstrap was put against the rigging and Bos'un began to whip him. I enjoyed every minute of it; just as I know, Bos'un and Jones and Maccus did.

**XXXXXPOTCXXXXX**

**_A/N: Ok here's the sixth chapter of the sequel to Same Difference. I hope you all enjoy, I would have guessed that you have noticed...that there will be more sex in this story...and maybe a little surprise at the end of it too. I just hope this one gets the same reception as the other one got. Anyways...please let me know what you think..._**

**_I'd like to say thanks to:_**

**_SkyBlue101  
>Mlle. Erika M<br>betholly  
>TF angel (Previously itachigirl250)<br>Children of the Blood  
>lightan117<em>**

**_For your wonderful reviews._**

**_Special thanks to all my reviewers who have stuck by me in the production of this sequal and the previous story. It warms my heart to know that you all love my story so much. I can't tell you how much love and gratitude I have for all you guys in my heart, but lets put it this way, if I could meet you all, either one by one or together, then I would hug the lot of you and thank you all personally. But seeing as that's never going to happen I'm just going to have to do it virtually._**

**_*OXOX for all of you._**

**_P.S. For those who don't know OXOX are hugs and kisses._**

**_Vampyrex1_**


	8. Chapter 7: How was I concieved?

**Author:** Vampirerex1  
><strong>Category:<strong> Movies - Pirates Of The Caribbean  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own POTC, just this OC and some of the plot (The rest of it belongs to the writers of POTC)  
><strong>Genre(s): <strong>Romance/Suspense  
><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>Maccus/OC  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Emily Francis is alone in the world, living with Hammerhead sharks, she's found she can live both on land and in the sea. But what happens when she meets Maccus again, who is the boy with her, and how will Maccus adapt to Family life? Rated M for later chapters  
><strong>Title: <strong>Same Difference: Returning home  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Mild Lemon

**_TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY, PLEASE READ SAME DIFFERENCE BEFORE THIS ONE...THANK YOU!_**

**Chapter 7:** How was I conceived?

It had been a few months since the incident with Bootstrap and Toby and now Bootstrap made sure to be as sweet as pie with Toby whenever the lad went near him. Of course, the entire crew was watching the adult male when Toby was with him and for that I felt glad. I found it odd though; for a crew who has never been in contact with a child, they were all doing exceptionally well with the looking after and teaching of my son, we were all truly like a family.

A few weeks ago, I had been made to laugh really hard, it was the first time Toby had called Davy _Grandpa Jones_ and the look on Davy's face was priceless; he looked about the same as he did when I asked him to teach me how to wield a sword, but after a while, he'd gotten used to the fact that Toby was, in a sense, his grandson. Right now though; I was sat on the bow of the ship watching as Koleniko, Beardy, Jimmy Legs and Maccus all played hide and seek with Toby, when I felt a presence behind me...I turned around to see Jones.

"Hey" I said.

He gave a smile and sat down with me, looking out to where Maccus had just found Toby and the latter was now tickling his father making him laugh. I chuckled a little too and I heard Jones do the same.

"I don'eh know if ye've been told this lass, but...tha' lad is definitely yer son. He looks like ye, he has yer charm an' yer ability te stay calm" Jones said.

I gave another chuckle and nodded, leaning my head onto his shoulder before closing my eyes a little.

"You have no idea how hard it was to raise him all on my own, knowing that I had done the wrong thing by leaving all of you. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't wish that I had come back to the _Dutchman_ before you left port that night" I said.

I felt Jones' arm go around me and he gave a sigh.

"What's done is done lass, ye need tah ferget the past an' live in the future. Ye have a son ta look after now, an' he don'eh need tah be seein' ye like this" he stated.

With a nod I sat up; giving a smile to Jones and then pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks...dad" I said.

I felt him freeze, I'd never called him dad. For a moment, I thought I'd done something wrong, but then I felt his arms wrap around me and heard his chuckle.

"It nay be a problem lass, now, I believe yer son be callin' fer ya" he stated.

I looked up and saw Toby motioning for me to come over and I jumped off the bow of the ship and walked over to him.

"What's up baby?" I asked.

Toby sat down on his father's stomach, which made me laugh as Maccus let out an 'oomph' as the boy did so. Said boy then looked up at me.

"Can you _please_ tell me how I was conceived now?" He asked.

I looked to Maccus, who looked to me and then we both nodded, before Maccus got up and picked Toby up before following me down to the brig.

**XXXXXPOTCXXXXX**

When we got there; I sat down on a barrel and Maccus sat opposite me with Toby in his lap, I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Right...you know when me and your dad were telling you about how mommies and daddies get funny feelings down in their groins?" I asked.

Toby nodded and I nodded too.

"Well; underneath your willy, is a little sack, that will grow with your willy, and that is called a scrotum. Inside the scrotum are two oval shaped balls, these are called Testicles. In a woman, there are two long tubes that lead down to an area called a uterus. Now at the top of these long tubes, there are little round things called ovaries..." I began.

Toby gave a sigh.

"That doesn't tell me how I was conceived mom" he said.

I gave him a look and he apologised.

"I'm getting to that part. Now, inside the testicles and the ovaries, little cells are made; in the men, these cells are called Sperm and in the women, these cells are called eggs. When the man and the woman...make love...the man releases his sperm through a process called Ejaculation, which sends the sperm shooting into the uterus of the woman. These sperm then swim up to meet the egg that the woman has produced and the fastest little sperm to make it to the egg fertilises it. And that is how a baby is conceived" I said.

Toby nodded and then his hand went down to his crotch.

"So, I can make a baby?" He asked.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Not yet you can't baby, because at the minute, your sperm cells are laying dormant. They will become active when you reach...your teenage years. Well, they will if you're anything like me; an early bloomer. Anyway, when they become active, and your hormones, which are things that control your body, start working, you'll get these...urges...but I'll let your dad tell you about that, because it's not mommy's place to tell you" I replied.

Toby nodded and then his hand moved away from his crotch before he smiled at me.

"Thanks mom; I love you" he said.

I smiled and ruffled his hair, before kissing his head and sending him off, leaving Maccus and myself in the brig alone. We both then burst out laughing.

"That was one of the most embarrassing experiences of my entire life. I knew the day would come when he would want to know about the birds, the bees and the little honey trees, but...he's only ten, almost eleven" I said.

Maccus gave a chuckle and as I stood up, he pulled me onto his lap.

"He should be grateful that he be 'avin' a mother who be willin' ta tell 'im tha' stuff while he's still a lad" he stated.

I nodded and then looked at him.

"Were I came from; we were taught this stuff in school" I said.

Maccus stopped laughing.

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah; we were taught what a penis is, what it does and how a man gets hard and we were taught what a vagina is, what it does and how a woman can stimulate herself. But the whole 'What is Masturbation' thing has to be taught by your parents. The men told their sons and the women told their daughters what it was and why it was done" I answered.

Maccus gave a small chuckle and pressed his lips to my neck.

_**XXXWARNING MILD LEMON ALERTXXX**_

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

I heard and felt Maccus give a little chuckle and had a feeling, in my backside, of what he was going to say. Something so corny that it shouldn't be allowed.

"How about we talk about the first thing that pops up?" He asked back.

I laughed outright at that and then got up and straddled him.

"And knowing you, the first thing that pops up is going to be the erection in your breeches" I replied.

He gave me a smile and he winked at me, before he pressed his lips to mine. I let my hand travel down his chest to his breeches, where I rubbed his clothed erection through his breeches, making him gasp and rock his hips.

"Emily" he growled.

I chuckled and gripped him through his breeches.

"Please?" He begged.

I chuckled even more and began to move my hand up and down his length, before his hand came down, took my hand off of him and freed himself of his confines. His hand then took my hand and wrapped it around himself, moving both his and my hand up and down.

"Feel good?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Ye have no idea lass" he replied.

I chuckled and squeezed him tighter, and he did something unexpected, he came, right then and there.

"Uh...Maccus...your rocket went off a little early didn't it?" I asked.

He looked down at me and gave a shrug.

"I guess I needed it" he replied.

I smiled and pressed my lips to his.

"I love you Maccus" I said.

He licked my bottom lip.

"I love ye too Emily..." he said.

He then put himself away, cleaned us both up and then took me up onto the deck where he disappeared for a few minutes and then came out with Davy behind him. I was confused at this, even more so when Maccus called for all hands to scramble onto the deck. Maccus came over to me, pulled me to the front of the crowd and stood facing me, before he got down on one knee, making my heart stutter and my breathing hitch.

"Twenty and one years ago ye be comin' onto this ship; an' at first, I be thinkin' that ye be nothin' but a signal o' bad luck fer the entire crew. Tha' be until ye saved Cap'n Jones an' ye proved tha' ye are a part o' the crew an' a part o' the ship. When I told ye about me past Emily, I be thinkin' that ye be runnin' away and ne'er talkin' ta me again an' ye proved me wrong 'gain by stayin' with me an' helpin' me tah love 'gain. Fer twenty and one years I be lovin' ye Emily an' fer the ten years that ye nay be on the ship, I kept me eye on the ocean, waitin' ta see if ye had come ta try an' find us. An' when I did find ye, I found tha' ye had a lad, who jus' so happened ta be me son, an' now ye be back on the ship an' with me, where ye belong an' where ye will belong 'til the end o' days. Now, I may no' 'ave a fancy ring te place upon yer beautiful an' dainty finger, bu' wha' I do 'ave is me 'eart and me soul te give ye when I ask ye this...Emily Francis, girl who fell from heaven...will be do me the honour, of bein' me wife?" He asked.

My breathing stopped and my eyes went wide as I looked around and then I looked down to Maccus again, my face turning into a huge smile and I nodded.

"Aye Maccus, I will" I replied.

He stood up hugged me and kissed me while the crew (including my son with Davy) cheered and clapped us. This was one of the happiest days of my life.

**XXXXXPOTCXXXXX**

**_A/N: Ok here's the seventh chapter of the sequel to Same Difference and I am SOOOOO sorry for the long wait. I had things to do. But now I have two weeks off and I hope I'll be able to get more updates up for this one.. I hope you all enjoy, I think I may feel a little sorry for Emily, having to go through that with Toby; but it had to be done and it puts a little humour into the story_**

**_I'd like to say thanks to:_**

**_SkyBlue101  
>Mlle. Erika M<br>betholly  
>TF angel (Previously itachigirl250)<br>Children of the Blood  
>lightan117<em>**

**_For your wonderful reviews._**

**_Special thanks to all my reviewers who have stuck by me in the production of this sequel and the previous story. It warms my heart to know that you all love my story so much. I can't tell you how much love and gratitude I have for all you guys in my heart, but lets put it this way, if I could meet you all, either one by one or together, then I would hug the lot of you and thank you all personally. But seeing as that's never going to happen I'm just going to have to do it virtually._**

**_*OXOX for all of you._**

**_P.S. For those who don't know OXOX are hugs and kisses._**

**_Vampyrex1_**


	9. Chapter 8: Surprises

**Author:** Vampirerex1  
><strong>Category:<strong> Movies - Pirates Of The Caribbean  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own POTC, just this OC and some of the plot (The rest of it belongs to the writers of POTC)  
><strong>Genre(s): <strong>Romance/Suspense  
><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>Maccus/OC  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Emily Francis is alone in the world, living with Hammerhead sharks, she's found she can live both on land and in the sea. But what happens when she meets Maccus again, who is the boy with her, and how will Maccus adapt to Family life? Rated M for later chapters  
><strong>Title: <strong>Same Difference: Returning home  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Mild Lime

**_TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY, PLEASE READ SAME DIFFERENCE BEFORE THIS ONE...THANK YOU!_**

**Chapter 8: **Surprises

After Maccus had asked me to marry him, Jones had...begrudgingly performed the ceremony and then we had celebrated. Now Maccus and I could be a true family, husband, wife and offspring. After the celebrations had finished, Jones had weighed anchor just off one of the Caribbean islands and told us to go and have our...'fun' as he called it. I'd chuckled and pressed a kiss to his octopus-like face and Maccus and I had gone ashore to...consummate our marriage. It wasn't romantic and if I'm honest, it really didn't need to be, all I wanted was what I had, a loving husband and a wonderful son as well as a family.

"Ye alright Em?" Maccus asked.

I turned towards him as we walked up onto the beach and smiled.

"Absolutely perfect" I replied.

Maccus smiled and I smiled back at him before we walked into the trees. As soon as we were out of sight, Maccus pressed me against a tree and began to kiss me, I kissed him back with fervour and groaned when his lips left mine and made their way down my neck. It had always felt good to have Maccus touching me, but with the fact that there was a crew on the ship as well as our son, we couldn't enjoy it as much as we'd like to. Now though, it was a completely different matter, there wasn't anyone to hear my screams of ecstasy or Maccus' grunts and growls, there was only the wilderness of a Caribbean island.

Soon my shirt fell to the ground and was joined by my bra, I felt Maccus' hands run up and down my waist, torso and chest, his lobster gauntlet creating wonderful friction causing me to moan loudly. It wasn't long before we were both naked as the day we were born and Maccus was thrusting into me with slow and languid strokes.

**XXXXXPOTCXXXXX**

When Maccus and I had consummated our marriage, I contemplated telling him what I had found out a couple of weeks earlier, I didn't know if telling him would be a good idea or not. As we got dressed, I decided that I _would_ tell him, consequences be damned, so as Maccus finished dressing, I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his front and leaned my body into his back.

"I have something to tell you my love" I said.

He stopped what he was doing and turned around in my embrace to look at me.

"And what be that lass?" He asked.

I grinned at him.

"I'm..." I began.

However, I didn't get to finish my sentence because Jones had sent Koleniko to come and get us, telling us that it was time for us to go. I sighed when Maccus glared at Koleniko and he ran off, he then turned back to me but I shook my head.

"No, it's alright, don't worry" I said.

He nodded and then we began to walk back towards the sea. Soon we were back on the ship and setting sail again. Toby and the other crew members (minus Bootstrap of course) were sat down playing Liar's Dice. It was obvious that they were all teaching Toby how to play it, but I could tell that he was getting bored of being shown how to play it and wanted to play it himself now.

"Toby, remember what I taught you?" I asked.

He looked up at me and sighed, giving me a short nod.

"Aye mom, Patience be a Virtue, Virtue be a Grace, Grace be the lil' lass who ne'er washed 'er face" he said.

I nodded, but the entire crew looked at me as if I'd just grown a second head.

"It's what I was taught by my own mother" I said.

As if that explained everything. I then looked around for Maccus, but saw him up with the captain. I gave a sigh and sat down near to my son and waited until Maccus was free.

**XXXXXPOTCXXXXX**

A few hours had gone past and it was beginning to get dark. Maccus still hadn't come away from Jones and I was beginning to get pissed off about it. I had something very important to tell him and I couldn't tell him it because he was busy. Toby had been put into his hammock and was asleep, along with most of the crew and I was just sat on the turny thing waiting for Maccus to be finished with whatever he was doing.

Soon, I felt a hand on my arm and I gave him a small smile. I carefully got off of the turny thing and took his hand.

"Maccus, there's something I need to tell you" I said.

He nodded and took me to the bow of the ship and I stood there looking out at the sea at night, it was beautiful. I sighed and looked at Maccus.

"You know you were happy when I said yes to your proposal?" I asked.

Again he nodded and I gave a grin.

"Well, what I have to tell you will hopefully make you even happier" I said.

An eye ridge was raised and I took a deep breath.

"I'm..." I began again.

"Mom!" Toby called.

I sighed and looked over to where the voice had come from. I groaned and held my hand up to Maccus before going to sort my son out. Once I'd sorted him out, I went back to where I'd left Maccus to see that he wasn't there, I looked around and saw him up at the helm. I growled and looked around, kicking a bucket across the deck and crossing my arms over my chest. There was only one problem with having a ship full of crew, you never got a few minutes to yourself, well...you hardly did. Shaking my head, I went down to the crews quarters and got into my hammock, closing my eyes and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**XXXXXPOTCXXXXX**

The next morning, I was woken up by a gurgling feeling in my stomach. I groaned and sat up in my hammock, only to have a wave of nausea hit me like a truck. I got out of my hammock and the swaying of the ship decided my fate, as fast as I could, I ran up to the deck of the ship and over to one of the rails and purged my empty stomach. As I retched, I felt someone come up behind me and I felt a hand on my back that was rubbing and another hand joined it. Then a lobster claw and a spike covered hand moved my hair out of the way as I continued to retch. Once I was done, I pulled myself back and slid down until I was sat on the deck, leaning against the side.

"Ye alright Em?" Koleniko asked.

I looked up at him and nodded, he then held out a bottle of rum and I smiled, shaking my head at it.

"No thanks" I said.

I could tell that this had made the two of them confused and I chuckled.

"It doesn't matter, I just don't feel like having any rum today" I stated.

Both Jones and Niko nodded and then I saw Maccus come up from the lower decks, he came over to me and his face was one of concern. I gave him a smile as he helped me up.

"You alright?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I've been doing it for a while" I replied.

I hoped that he got the hint of what I was trying to tell him, but his face scrunched up in even more concern.

"Ye must've caught somethin'" he said.

I let myself deflate internally, it seemed that men in this time were just as dense as the men in my own time when you're trying to tell them something important but you don't want to say it out loud. I nodded at him and then he took me back down to the crews quarters and made me lay on my hammock. He then went up onto the top deck and not long after, Niko was down watching me.

**XXXXXPOTCXXXXX**

A few more hours went by and I was beginning to get even more pissed off at the fact that Maccus wasn't anywhere in sight. I got up out of my hammock and Niko sat up too.

"Where're ye goin' Em?" He asked.

I looked at him.

"I'm going to see Maccus, there's something important that I need to tell him" I replied.

I then began to walk up to the top deck, with Koleniko behind me trying to stop me. As soon as I reached the top deck, I saw Maccus doing some jobs around the ship and Toby helping him. I squared myself and began to walk towards him.

"Em, you should be resting" Niko said.

This got Maccus' attention and he hurried over to me.

"Why're ye up here?" He asked.

I growled and looked at him.

"Because for the past two days, I've been trying to tell you something import..." I began.

Maccus shook his head.

"Wha'ever it be lass, I be sure it can wait" he said.

I growled.

"No, it can't" I stated.

Maccus shook his head again and began to usher me towards the lower decks. I growled again, it was now or never.

"Oh my god Maccus, you're such a freakin' man!" I yelled.

He stopped and so did the rest of the crew. Jones came out of his cabin at the sound of my shout and I just completely ignored him, instead looking at Maccus.

"You won't even let me tell you what I've been trying to tell you for the last two days!" I yelled again.

This made Maccus look at me with concern and then he looked around.

"Be it that time o' the month again Em?" He asked.

I growled and shook my head.

"No, it was supposed to be _That Time Of The Month_ two weeks ago! I've been trying to tell you that I'm bloody pregnant Maccus!" I yelled.

I watched as his and all the other crew members' jaws dropped. Even Jones was surprised by this, I put my head in my hands and then felt a hand on my arm. I looked up to see Maccus looking at me.

"Say tha' again lass?" He asked.

I looked at him.

"I'm pregnant" I replied.

Maccus shook his head, as if he hadn't heard me correctly.

"Sorry lass, I think me 'earin's goin'. Did ye just say yer pregnant?" He questioned.

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"Yes Maccus, I'm pregnant, with child, I have a bun in the oven, I'm expecting" I answered.

There was nothing from him, before his face broke into a grin and he picked me up and spun me around.

"Yer not pullin' me leg are ye?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"No, I'm telling the truth Maccus, you're gonna be a daddy again" I said.

He laughed and pulled me into a hug, before kissing me.

**XXXXXPOTCXXXXX**

_**A/N: I am so sorry for the long hiatus, I've been working on some other things. I've decided that I need to get some of my stories completed so I can get on with my other stories and not leave you all wondering what's gonna happen next on the stories that you're really enjoying. Anyhow, how do you guys like the little surprise that I threw in there for you all? I'm going to make this a little bit interactive, see I love my readers all so much that I'm going to let you choose the name for the baby and whether it should be a girl or a boy. I look forward to seeing your opinions and your thoughts. Anyhow...I'd like to say thank you too...**_

_**SkyBlue101  
>TechieNinja18<br>betholly  
>TF Angel<br>Lightan117  
>Children of the Blood<br>Sophie  
>InkedCupcake92<br>kerllibabi  
>Will-I-Was<br>flint1991  
>MissACFloyd<strong>_

_**For your wonderful reviews and I look forward to what you have to say on the matter of Emily's pregnancy and what your suggestions are for the name and gender of the baby. So once again, here is the eighth chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. **_**_Special thanks to all my reviewers who have stuck by me in the production of this sequel and the previous story. It warms my heart to know that you all love my story so much. I can't tell you how much love and gratitude I have for all you guys in my heart, but lets put it this way, if I could meet you all, either one by one or together, then I would hug the lot of you and thank you all personally. But seeing as that's never going to happen I'm just going to have to do it virtually._**

**_*OXOX for all of you._**

**_P.S. For those who don't know OXOX are hugs and kisses._**

_**Vampyrex1**_


	10. Chapter 9: New Arrivals

**Author:** Vampirerex1  
><strong>Category:<strong> Movies - Pirates Of The Caribbean  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own POTC, just this OC and some of the plot (The rest of it belongs to the writers of POTC)  
><strong>Genre(s): <strong>Romance/Suspense  
><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>Maccus/OC  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Emily Francis is alone in the world, living with Hammerhead sharks, she's found she can live both on land and in the sea. But what happens when she meets Maccus again, who is the boy with her, and how will Maccus adapt to Family life? Rated M for later chapters  
><strong>Title: <strong>Same Difference: Returning home  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Birth scene

**_TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY, PLEASE READ SAME DIFFERENCE BEFORE THIS ONE...THANK YOU!_**

**Chapter 9: **New Arrivals

Eight months had passed since I'd told Maccus that I was pregnant and since then, I haven't been allowed to leave the 'safety' of Davy's cabin. Though, I could see why, as I got farther and farther into my pregnancy, I found it harder and harder to walk around the ship, let alone climb stairs or visit the head myself and now being heavily pregnant, I was glad for the bed that was keeping the weight off my feet. Davy had allowed Maccus to sleep in his cabin with me, as long as he took good care of me, getting me up every morning, making me walk around for a bit and then sitting me back down again. The poor man, even though he was my husband, thought he had to give me strip washes too. It wasn't that I minded, but I did keep telling him that I was pregnant and not an invalid.

During the time I'd been cooped up in Davy's cabin, Maccus and I had been talking and we'd both decided that we wanted a little girl for Toby to look after and teach and play with. It would also be quite nice to have another girl on the ship with me, being the only girl amongst a hoarde of men wasn't ever easy and whenever we made port, the other girls hardly talked to me, probably because of how I looked. It didn't matter to me, I'd rather look this way and be married to Maccus than to look the same as them and be wed to a man who thinks he owns me and can do what he likes to me. At least Maccus had a sense of chivalry and propriety when it came to me.

Currently, we were sailing above the water, as Davy didn't think it was wise to sail under the water, given my 'condition' as he so-called it. Maccus and I were talking about names and what we were going to call our little baby when she came into the world. He liked the name Elizabeth and while I liked it too, I didn't really want my little girl named after Miss Elizabeth Swann, the same Elizabeth Swann who blames me for killing her husband. I told Maccus that I liked the names Kezia, Scarlet, Tabitha and Violet. We'd had a bit of a tiff, but then Maccus had said that he also liked the name Scarlet, so we agreed that we would call the baby when she came out, Scarlet. Anyway, we were talking, when we heard Koleniko yell something about a ship. I looked at Maccus, who looked at me and shrugged. He went to say something else, when Toby came into the cabin, panting.

"Dad, Uncle Niko says 'sail ho' and grandpa Jones wants you at the helm" he said.

Maccus looked at me and I chuckled nodding and motioning for him to go. He nodded and pressed a kiss to my lips, before exiting the cabin and going up to the helm, leaving Toby and I alone. The poor little lad didn't know what to do with himself, he just stood there, looking anywhere but at me. I chuckled and shook my head, whistling to get his attention. When I had it, I opened my arms for him and he ran straight into them, hugging me.

"You can hug me you know, as I keep telling your dad, I'm pregnant not sick or an invalid" I said.

He nodded and then he pulled away sharpish with a shocked look upon his face. I looked at him and saw that his eyes were glued to my large belly.

"What is it Toby?" I asked.

He pointed to my stomach.

"I felt something" he replied.

I felt myself give a small smile and chuckled, holding my hand out to him.

"Come here you prune" I said.

He took my hand and I placed it upon my stomach, grinning when I heard his gasp.

"What is it?" He asked.

I smiled and then pressed his hand to my lips before moving over and patting the spot next to me. He sat down and put his other hand on my stomach, gasping when he felt it again.

"That, Toby my dear boy, is your little sister kicking you" I said.

Toby looked up at me and then looked back to my stomach.

"She's alive in there?" He questioned.

I laughed a little and nodded.

"I should bloody hope so son, if she wasn't then..." I said.

I purposely stopped there and Toby looked at me.

"Then what mom?" He asked.

I looked at him and shook my head, pulling him into another hug.

"It doesn't matter. Now...you'd better go and see if your father needs any help" I said.

**XXXXXPOTCXXXXX**

It didn't take long for there to be a battle between both of the ships and I had Toby in with me. Maccus had given him the task of protecting me, though I'm sure he knew I didn't need protecting, that I could easily protect myself. I sighed as I sat there, playing cards with my son. The door burst open and Toby was on his feet with sword in hand so fast, Maccus would be so proud of him. The man stood there grinned at me and then looked at my belly and grinned even more.

"You stay away from my mom!" Toby yelled.

The man looked down at him and his grin went for a few minutes, before it came back again.

"Oh...and what be a squirt like ye doin' if I don't?" He asked.

Toby held the sword with such confidence and stood his ground, just like his father would do. I smiled faintly at him and then looked at the man.

"If I were you, I would fear him. He's been trained by the crew of The Flying Duchman and is the grandson of Davy Jones himself" I said.

The man looked at me and his grin dropped. He must've put two and two together, because he hightailed it out of the room and I smiled at my son.

"Well, well. My little boy's all grown up" I said.

Toby turned towards me and smiled, I smiled too and held my arms out for him again. He closed the door first and then came over to give me a hug. It was then, that I felt a familiar twinge. But it went as soon as it came, so I ignored it, instead, I began to play cards again with Toby.

**XXXXXPOTCXXXXX**

A few more minutes went by and the twinge came back, but this time it stayed and steadily got worse until it was a searing pain. I groaned and held my stomach, making Toby jump up in worry.

"What is it mom?" He asked.

I looked at him and gave a quiet groan as the contraction passed. I looked up at him and held out my hand to him, he took it and I pulled him closer to me.

"Toby, I want you to go and find your father and grandfather...now" I said.

He nodded and I let his hand go. He ran out of the cabin and left me there. I managed to get myself up and when I did, I was assaulted by the feeling of wetness rushing through my breeches and onto the floor. Well, at least I knew that I was going into labour, that was my only comfort. I began to walk around the room, stopping at Davy's organ when another contraction hit. I grianed and panted my way through that one too, just as I'd seen back at home on the TV. When that one passed, I continued to walk around the room. By the time the next contraction came, Toby had returned with none other than Davy Jones at his side. Davy hobbled over to me and I clutched onto his arm.

"What is it lass?" He asked.

I didn't look at him as I continued to pant through the contraction, standing up a little straighter when it had passed.

"The baby's coming" I replied.

I looked up to his face and I would've laughed if the situation was any manner of funny. If he were human, I swear her would've just gone pale, he had that kind of face. The kind of face that a man gets when a woman tells him their baby's coming, the whole 'I'm gonna panic and then pass out' kind of face. Instead of panicking and passing out though, Davy just nodded and helped me over to the bed again. He then looked at Toby.

"Ye be stayin' here with ye mom" he said.

Toby nodded and then Davy walked out of the cabin and to the deck. I heard him yelling something and then we were moving again. I looked at Toby and then Maccus burst through the door, coming over to me.

"Ye alright lass?" He asked.

I nodded and gripped his arm, groaning as another contraction ripped through me. I panted through it and when it was gone, I looked at him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Maccus looked at me.

"Cap'n ordered us to fall back, we're takin' ye to Tortuga, to a hospital" he replied.

I shook my head.

"I don't need a hospital. I didn't have Toby in a Hospital. I can have this baby here" I said.

Maccus looked at me and I looked at him and he nodded, going out to tell Davy, before coming back in.

"What d'ye need me ta be doin'?" He asked.

I looked at him.

"I need a bucket of water, some rags and a blanket" I said.

Maccus nodded and ordered Toby to stay here with me while he went to get those things.

**XXXXXPOTCXXXXX**

By the time Maccus had come back, the contractions were five minutes apart and I was now kneeling beside the bed with my breeches around my ankles. Toby was sitting on the bed and holding my hand as another contraction came and I groaned out at this one too, Maccus put the things on the bed and then took my other hand.

"What can I do?" He asked.

I looked at him.

"Maccus, I-I need you to look and see if you can see the baby's head" I said.

Maccus went around to the back of me and then I felt him kneel down and I guess he looked because he came back around to me.

"There's something red there" he said.

I nodded and looked at him.

"How big?" I asked.

He made a rough estimation with his hand and I nodded.

"That's the baby's head. You're going to need the rag, blanket and water, because I need to push" I said.

He nodded and gathered those things up, going back around to the back of me.

"Okay lass" he said.

I nodded and when the next contraction came, I pushed as hard as I could, screaming out at the pain. I heard both Maccus and Toby giving me encouragements and then Maccus laughed a little.

"The head, it's out" he said.

I stopped pushing as the contraction stopped and kneel there panting. I know that in these times, more women died in childbirth because there wasn't any medication like what I had when I was at home. When the next contraction came, I pushed again and yet again screamed and then the pain was over and I heard the cry of a baby. I got up onto my knees and turned around to see that Maccus was holding a beautiful little baby.

"It be a girl" he said.

I smiled and the ripped a bit of the rag off of the rag Maccus was holding, using it to tie off the umbilical cord. Then I pulled out the knife Bill had given Will and cut the cord.

"Right, I'll need the bucket" I said.

Maccus brought the bucket over to me and I held it under me as I delivered the placenta. I then pulled my breeches back up and sat on the bed. Maccus got up and passed the baby over to me while he went and got rid of the bucket and placenta. I looked at the little girl and then looked at Toby.

"Say hello to your little sister Scarlet" I said.

Toby came over to me and looked at the baby. I smiled and then kissed her head. Davy came in then and I smile up at him.

"You have a granddaughter" I said.

I saw him smile and then he came and sat down next to me as Maccus came back in and sat the other side of me.

**XXXXXPOTCXXXXX**

**_A/N: Soooooo sorry for the long time of not updating. I got involved in other things and completely lost my muse. The good news is, it's back again, the bad news is...the next chapter will probably be the last one for this story. I don't know if I'm going to do another one to this, to make it a trilogy, but if I do decide to do another one, I'll be sure to let you know on my profile, so keep a look out for that. I would like to thank all of my reviewers for all of your reviews, even in my long absence you still all reviewed and that makes me very happy. So...on with the thanking and such._**

**_Thank you too: _**

**_SkyBlue101_**

**_TechieNinja18_**

**_betholly_**

**_TF Angel_**

**_Lightan117_**

**_Children Of The Blood_**

**_Sophie_**

**_InkedCupcake92_**

**_kerllibabi_**

**_Will-I-Was_**

**_flint1991_**

**_MissACFloyd_**

**_For all your wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review._**

**_Vampyrex1_**


	11. Epilogue: A Mother's Prerogative

**Author: **Vampirerex1  
><strong>Category: <strong>Movies - Pirates Of The Caribbean.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own POTC, just this OC and this plot (The rest of it belongs to the writers of POTC)  
><strong>Genre(s): <strong>Romance/Suspense  
><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>Maccus/OC  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Emily Francis is alone in the world, living with Hammerhead sharks, she's found she can live both on land and in the sea. But what happens when she meets Maccus again, who is the boy with her, and how will Maccus adapt to family life? Rated M for later chapters  
><strong>Title: <strong>Same Difference: Returning Home  
><strong>Warning(s): <strong>None

_**TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY, PLEASE READ SAME DIFFERENCE BEFORE THIS ONE...THANK YOU!**_

**Epilogue: **A Mother's Prerogative

Ten more years had passed and now Toby was an adult and my little Scarlet was really growing up. She was also a pain in the backside, always climbing up the rigging and doing things that gave poor Maccus a heart attack at times. Not to mention the crew were often trying to stop her from doing these things because they knew how protective Maccus was of his only daughter. I was sat on the side of the ship, watching the waves as we sped through them a hand on my now scarred stomach. During the ten years after Scarlet was born, _The Dutchman_ got into a gunfight and some of the crew from the other ship had boarded us, I'd taken a sword to the stomach protecting my children and thank the lord or whatever that I healed pretty quickly, but I knew I'd never be able to have children again. Every day I spent as much time with Toby and Scarlet as I could, one day I knew that Scarlet or Toby would want to leave _The Dutchman_ and I knew that one day I'd have to leave them. I sighed as I heard feet coming up behind me.

"Ye be alright mam?" A voice asked.

I smiled slightly as I heard the deep voice of Toby and I turned around to see him stood there, he looked just like his father and I knew that soon enough his head would probably take on the same hammerhead shape as his father's had.

"I'm fine Toby, just...feeling old" I replied.

Toby chuckled and came up to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Ye nay be old mam, ye don' look a day over one and seven" he said.

I chuckled too and pulled him into a hug shaking my head.

"Toby, you're my son, you don't have to give me compliments" I stated.

The young man pulled back and smiled at me before he pressed a kiss to my head.

"Aye I don't need to, but I be wantin' to" he said.

I felt my lips quirk up a bit and then I jumped down from the edge and looked around.

"Where's your sister?" I asked.

Toby pointed towards the bow of the ship with his lobster encased hand.

"Uncle Niko is watching her" he replied.

I nodded and walked over towards the bow, the wound on my stomach had healed, but it still caused a bit of pain every now and again. Not to mention the fact that I now had barnacles around my body in various places. I really was looking like one of the crew now. As soon as I came to the bow, I smiled as I saw that Koleniko was playing with Scarlet, it seemed he was playing peek-a-boo with her. However, I could see that Koleniko was making sure that he was showing a little bit to help Scarlet to find him, I had to chuckle.

"That's cheating" I said.

The young girl turned towards me and smiled.

"Mommy!" She called.

She ran over to me and I picked her up to give her a cuddle. The girl smiled slightly before she pouted. I always hated it when she pouted, because not only did she look like me anyway, but when she pouted she looked even more like me.

"What's the matter Scar?" I asked.

The little girl pointed to the first mate's cabin and I raised an eyebrow, what could she possibly be saying by pointing at Maccus' cabin?

"What?" I asked again.

Scarlet sighed.

"Daddy hasn't come out of his room today" she replied.

I felt a frown come over my face and I put her down.

"Go play with Uncle Niko" I said.

She nodded and then I walked into the First Mate's cabin, looking at Maccus and Davy who were huddled over a piece of paper. Both of them seemed to be a mixture of angry and worried. It wasn't the anger that worried me, it was the worry etched on their faces that gave me a tingle down my spine and made my heart beat faster in fear.

"What's going on?" I asked.

**XXXXXPOTCXXXXX**

_**A/N: OMG I AM SO SORRY! I know it's been a very, very long time and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. But...because it's the Epilogue I don't want to give away too much for the next story. I hope you have all enjoyed the two stories that I have posted so far, it's been so long since I've updated this story that it was quite hard to get back into the swing of things here. Anyway...there WILL be a sequel to this story but because of other stories it might not be up until some when in 2016 though it MIGHT be earlier. Again...people still reviewed in my long absence and there is a lot of thanking to do...so on with the thanking and such.**_

_**Thank you too...**_

_**SkyBlue101 - You've come through the story from the first one to this one and I expect you'll be with me through the next one too.**_

_**TechieNinja18**_

_**betholly**_

_**TF Angel**_

_**Lightan117**_

_**Children Of The Blood**_

_**Sophie**_

_**InkedCupcake92**_

_**kerllibabi**_

_**Will-I-Was**_

_**flint1991**_

_**MissACFloyd**_

_**babygirl2580**_

_**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and I really hope that you all come back for the next story.**_

_**Vampyrex1**_


End file.
